parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes of the Day
This page will feature all past Quotes of the Day You mess with the bull you get the horns"'' ' '- Jace Conners''' You mess with Langley you get the Horns ''' ''- CIAdude420 '' ''"Seriously? You are the example of gays being a virus kind of like insanity cuz you﻿ are mentally insane and infected with homosexuality and I have the cure dude its called firing handguns wildly into your knees point blank until your crippled and can" '' '''- Jace Conners, future US grave '''If you think I am a "Dubstep Musilm" that says to me that Your body is in for a fucking hell ride﻿ in the near future. I will go to town on you with a metal or aluminum baseball bat of my choosing breaking your joints and bones with discipline and accuracy until you drop to the floor in a crumpled heap, you fucking arrogant sandrag. When you are gasping for breath on the pavement, you will remember the words Semper Fidelis, I will make you say it before I curb stomp you."''''[source] '- Jace Connors, rational and emotionally stable human being' "''FUCK OFF DEAGLEDAD!!!!!!!! CLOSE YOUR﻿ FUCKING WIKI ABOUT ME AND STOP COMMENTING AND KILL YOURSELF NERD!!!!!" ''http://i.imgur.com/FDEv8Ly.png source '- Jace Connors, mad nerd' Yeaaaaa... How about No. If stephen hawking was so fucking smart then he would have figured a way to get out﻿ of his "Bitch Chair"(Like a wheel chair lol) and do some parkour" '- Jace Connors, dumb nerd' 'The only one of us who is "Running rings" will be me when﻿ I find where you live and start doing parkour tricks around you while your talking down the street or whatever to indimidate you. Seriously I could surround you in a 360 degree radius on rooftops, alleyways, etc, there would be no way for you to escape my natural agility no matter if you run, that is a fact of nature"[source] '- Jace Connors, self-styled anime protagonist' I have not "LOST IT" I am the ONLY SANE BEING in a world twisted by Trolls, I was Born to be a Marine and defeat the musilm race using any weapon at my disposal, I knew from the start of my life that I would become the hero that could stand up to the threats against, the United States, which is why I didnt choose to be a marine, the usmc chose me, I am not the crazy one, here, YOU ARE for disrespecting a soldier of GOD when I actually come﻿ to where you live, Seriously? Take one look at me and th''"[source]'' ''- Jace Connors, self proclaimed soldier of god'' Robotussin and Adderalls is a﻿ beutiful thing when taken together Think of the world like a mirror with cracks forming in it but if you look at it a lil different its like a window, and I was able to see throught his window to see moot and the true trolls behind this web of lies entrapping my life from the beginning of day 1 and ever'' http://i.imgur.com/WRx6auy.png Source' '- Jace Connors, selfmedicating junkie''' '"There is no hope for someone like me" '-Jace Connors, selfmedicating junkie, commenting on ParkourDude91 Manifesto: The Hater Hitlist' [Video by Liquid Jace ] "Call of Duty: Tiberius Rising is rated M for Marines. Semper fidelis. Fuck you guys." -PvtRichardCranium, AKA Liquid Jace